


Diamonds and Death

by false_alarm



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Byunchan dies pls I love him, Could have many mistakes, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fun, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Hate Me, Tags Are Fun, What Was I Thinking?, Wooseok is low key the mastermind, fluffy at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/false_alarm/pseuds/false_alarm
Summary: Seoul was rotting day after day and no one was doing anything about it. People almost became accustomed to the crimes of robbery, trafficking and murder even. He couldn't just stay there and do nothing, he had been watching all of this mess for a long time and he had to gather all of the resources needed to save the city he once called home.





	Diamonds and Death

Heavy looking files and documents embraced by his arms and fierce determination in his eyes, the tall man strolls towards the building with a confident posture and head held high. The revolver tucked into his uniform always reminded him of his duty, of his main goal in life even. He drops the files on his desk as soon as he reaches and lets out a frustrated groan, grabbing a marker and turning over to face the wall decorated with maps of the city. He leans closer and glares at particular spot, circling it with the marker. Of all places it had to be, it was his hometown. The very place that gave him closure, life. But now, he wasn't a boy from the beaches of Busan, he was an officer for the public, he had a duty to serve and bring justice. With a heavy heart, he takes the necessary papers and maps and rushes to the higher officers. He found a lead and that's all that matters, he found a lead.

The heavy smell of alcohol tickles his nose and the man furrows his eyebrows. A long sigh leaves his mouth as he knocks on the door. The police department wasn't getting any better and was definitely getting more corrupt day after day. The higher ranked officers were just as worse as the dark force. Seungwoo had been worried and annoyed over the past few months now. He walks in as the door opens up, only to hear loud grunts from the people inside.

"What is it now, boy?", one of the officers with way too many badges on his chest than what he deserved questioned. "Sir, I may have found a lead-", he gets cut off by another officer with equally undeserving badges, who simply waves his arm to indicate that they were not interested. Seungwoo holds his breath and pulls out the papers with messy red ink and starts pointing out some of the details, "but sir, look at this. The areas that have been taken over by the gang has a particular formation and it all leads to-" he gets cut off yet again,"Just get out! Nobody even cares anymore. What would it take for you to understand that the only reason you've been living comfortably is because we're on their good side and you really want to screw that up?", a fairly drunk officer yells out and Seungwoo could only blink. "I quit!".

A police badge is lying down on the floor and the door in front of it wide open, just like the eyes of the officers inside. The annoyed young man is stomping down to his office while receiving curious stares from everyone who would have most likely heard him just a few minutes back. Han Seungwoo was never a quitter, but he had enough of this so called department of law and justice. "You meant that?", a soft voice asks from his left, Park Chorong was the head of the plan A team of the department. Plan A was a recruiting program within the department and Seungwoo was the assistant leader of the team, following Chorong. This team was probably the only reason he even stayed for this long. The dark haired man turns towards her and sighs, "Its about time", he sadly mutters before collecting all of his belongings from what soon wasn't going to be his desk anymore and places them in the box. He feels Chorong pat his shoulder and he just had to grab her palm, to pull her into a hug. Chorong was a good friend and it was a pity he had to leave her behind in such a mess. He feels her soft strokes on his back, "You need to get out of here. I'm sorry with the way you were treated sweetie. I'll miss you". They bid their goodbyes with her kind words and actions.

Loud stomping of a dozen of feet could be heard and they already could tell what it was. "You've got to be kidding!", a loud voice booms as the remaining members of plan A fill the room. Sejun and Subin are looking at Seungwoo with pleading eyes as they walk closer to him. "No, he needs to leave and I think he might have some company with this outrageous move of his", Seungsik's sweet voice echoes in the room followed a bunch of gasps as he looks at Byungchan with expected eyes. "Uh, I just finished my closing interview for the department", the younger male awkwardly mutters and Seungwoo feels his lips turning upwards with a fond smile. Never had he thought Byungchan would make such a brave decision and yet here they were. "I hope you both find those assholes and kick their dicks", Hanse cheers and throws his arms on the two, tip toeing to reach their heights. "Of all dumbasses, I didn't think you both would be the ones leaving but it's for the good so I'm not complaining", Bomi comments with her arms crossed. Hanyoung hits the back of her head and sighs, "Don't be rude!". The room is filled with laughter and is quickly interrupted with a loud Heo chan who's climbing up Seungwoo's desk, "Let's celebrate our dear leader and his favourite son leaving this hell hole for good, tonight!", he cheers out and the rest of the gang do the same. Ah, was Seungwoo going to miss all of this.

A sad little smile replaces the cheery one he had just seconds back as he notices Seungsik on his right, "You're leaving me behind with these kids, huh", the slightly shorter man teases and playfully glares at Seungwoo. "Well, I'm taking Byungchan with me so that reduces like more than half of your burden", he counters back and feels a pouty Byungchan come up to his other side. Speak of the devil, Seungwoo rolls his eyes and strokes Byungchan's head fondly. "Har har. Real funny", the pout increases and he walks away to talk to Subin, hugging the younger from behind and complaining to Sejun about how he and Seungsik were being meanies. Cue, Heo chan attacking Byungchan for bothering his "precious baby Subin" and a game of tag begins. 

The night at the bar had been confusing for his emotional state. He didn't want this to ever end and he knew everyone else felt the same, especially Seungsik. Seungsik wasn't ready to let go of Seungwoo just yet and no matter how much he denied the fact, Seungwoo could read him like an open book, two years of being with one other had granted him at least that much. Grabbing his lover's hand, Seungwoo looks him deep in the eyes, "I'm only leaving the department, darling. I'm always here for you, yeah?", he soft says and plants a little kiss on his cheek to which Seungsik nods and leans closer to kiss his boyfriend softly. Sadly, their moment gets interrupted by an obnoxious cough, "get a room please, he's not leaving the world", Sejun wraps his arms around the two as he squeezes himself between, clearly not sober enough. "So dad, what're you planning?", he looks at Seungwoo with a mildly curious expression and waits for the answer. Seungwoo gulps down his drink and sighs, "I haven't planned anything yet. I want to expose them, entirely and end their reign completely. I don't have the people or resources for that and I know most of you aren't in the situation to actually help, with threats from the department and all", he groans and drops his head on the table. "This is new. The Han Seungwoo doesn't have a plan? That's it, we're all done for!". Heo chan, who happened to be listening, for once, dramatically exclaims with hands on his head. Seungsik looks at him with pity and strokes his hair, "maybe Byungchan thought of something?", he wonders out loud and Seungwoo lifts his head up for that, his eyes scanning the tall excuse of a child. "Byungchan!", a very drunk Sejun cries out as he notices the boy and quickly runs to him, pulling him to the table and placing him on his lap. This boy, may be tall and lanky but dear lord was he light. "What did you think of doing when you quit, Byung?", the only sober person at the table, Seungsik, softly asks the confused boy while Seungwoo looks at him with anticipation. "Uhm, do whatever Seungwoo does?", he slowly phrases out to which the mentioned male only panics. He gets up and starts pacing around with worry and fear, receiving attention from everyone else around. "No, no, no, no, no", Seungwoo began chanting the word and looked like he was about to cry. "I need to get back, I could write an apology letter and treat them for drinks? They'd take me back, right? I'm their best-", a loud sound of a slap stops his little rant and the whole audience just pauses for that moment. The members of plan A look at the direction, ready to take action but Seungwoo is much faster, despite his state of mind. He rushes towards the poor boy who looked very much like the one who just got hurt. He looked like a child and Seungwoo was just utterly disgusted with the people surrounding him. 

"What's going here?", he tries to keep calm and questions the men who very much looked like gang members, he wasn't afraid, he no longer had the reason to be. "Fuck off! This kid started it", the angry buff man claims as he glares at the kid who now had tears at the brims of his eyes. "Yeah, I doubt that buddy. Now, we could end this peacefully without any more commotion or we could take this outside if you don't come clean right now". Has Seungwoo lost all his brain cells? Maybe, but his morality was highly activated and he just had to do what he felt was right. "Woah! Any sort of violence won't be tolerated here", and here we have Namjoo to the rescue. She pulls out her ID and shoves it in their faces. "Sir, please leave this building immediately. Police orders". She strictly tells them and they quietly comply, staring down at Seungwoo and the kid, this was not good. "And you aren't supposed to be here either. How old are you?", she turns around the face the child with her arms crossed and brows furrowed. Seungwoo steps in between the two and looks at Namjoo with his ever famous smile. "Thanks a lot. I owe you for this but let me handle the kid, alright?", he whispers to her with a soft and sweet voice and hopeful eyes. She simply and nods in annoyance and walks back to the team. All of them looking at him expectantly, he simply waves his hand at them before Seungsik could even go over to him, his worried eyes make Seungwoo feel a little guilty but he could handle this and he most definitely did not want to bring any of them into more trouble. He turns around to see the boy still standing there, the only thing that changed was his expression. He looked frustrated, sad and disappointed even.

"Let's get you out of here before something else happens, hm?", he politely asks the boy who nods a little and begins walking out. It was a quiet walk and it seemed like the boy won't speak until Seungwoo does. "What brought you there?", he questions once they reach an empty alleyway and the boy could only sigh, a pitiful laughter follows after. "Was looking for a good time, why? Interested?", he half heatedly jokes and winks at Seungwoo who smiles and pats his head. "What are you? Twelve?", the boys glares at the comment and sighs. "Do I really look that young? I'm sixteen", finally, an answer. "Still underage", Seungwoo comments and leans against a wall, "Why did you rile up those thugs?", he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow to show his seriousness. "Shouldn't concern you, sugar", the boy mumbles sweetly and leans in closer towards Seungwoo, "Your boyfriend's cute. Saw you kiss, not what a sixteen year old should be seeing. Gross". Avoidance, Seungwoo has all the time in the world and besides how long can someone avoid something this serious. "Would you rather see something else?", he jokes and chuckles at the boy's reaction. "We've been together for about two years now, I wonder how he tolerates me sometimes", a sigh,   
"But, what did they do to you that it made you follow them all the way here and get slapped in the face". Ah! A deer caught in headlights. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and stuff yk. I tired to make it cool and nice, a bit easy and chill cause we don't want bad stuff in the first chapter. I went with Seungwoo first cause I love him okay and lololol next chapter could come whenever cause I don't have a fixed schedule or whatever but it's not like anyone would read this bull crap anyways. Wow, look it's my insecurities talking.


End file.
